


So Pretty...

by GudufuFruit



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Rape, Sans/Papyrus - Freeform, edge/red - Freeform, horrorsans/red, i don't fucking now, i wrote this for a person who's art i really like, just take it, noncon, red/edge - Freeform, red/horrorsans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 13:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17044238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GudufuFruit/pseuds/GudufuFruit
Summary: don't walk in the woods alone





	So Pretty...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amortem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amortem/gifts).



Stupid fucking bastard, kicking him out again. So what if he spilled his mustard on Edge's bed. It wasn't that big of a deal. Just wash the sheets, fucking moron…

 

Red had his hood up as he stomped through Snowdin. Normally he was far more vigilant but today he was far too pissed for that. If anyone dared come near him he'd just dust them on the spot.

 

“Oooh, what do we have here?”

 

Red turned on heel when he heard an unfamiliar voice. He narrowed his eyes on the path, unable to see any fresh footprints. A giggle from behind him had a red bone forming in his hand.

 

“Ya wanna play games, a'ight, we can play games fucker!”

 

Insane goggles resonated from above and Red sent out a wave of bones that way. The trees shivered to his left and he sent out more magic. He grit his teeth as the giggling continued on. It sounded like it was coming from everywhere at once. He started to slowly turn in a circle, listening to the leaves rustle about.  
  
He went rigid as a knife was shoved beneath his chin, warm breath on his neck.  
  
“My, my, my, aren’t you just adorable~”  
  
Red grit his teeth as that blade slowly trailed over his vertebrae. His assailant giggled as a few drops of blood slipped from the small wound.  
  
“Such a precious little SOFT little treat. I could just eat you up~!”  
  
Red glared back at his assailant, fire in his eyes.  
  
“Either y’let me go or I’ll-”  
  
“Shhhh-shhh-shhhh~”  
  
Red shut up when that blade was pressed back against his neck, trailing ever so slowly up. He shut his eyes tightly as that blade drew out more blood. He shivered when his assailant ran his tongue over the wound, lapping up the little trickles of blood.  
  
“It’s such a beautiful color-oh-and your magic was red too!”  
  
Horror, as Red decided to call him in his mind, leaned in to nuzzle almost sweetly into his cheek.  
  
“Is all your magic Red schnookums?”

 

Red took his chance and slammed his head into Horror’s, effectively knocking him off balance. Horror stepped back and shook his head hard, laughing with a joker-esque grin. His head tilted to the side and his blade formed into an axe.  
  
“Oh, such a naughty little thing to hit me~ I like when they fight, yes I do, hehe!”  
  
“Ya fuckin’ insane. Ya cut my neck. I’m out.”  
  
Red threw up a middle finger as he attempted to blink away, only to have his soul pulse in pain. His eyes went wide and Horror giggled even louder, slowly stepping forward.  
  
“Can’t let the toy get away, oh no, such a pretty color can’t be let free~”

 

Red started to back away, trying to summon a Gaster Blaster. His soul pulsed in pain again and he grit his teeth.  
  
“Th’ fuck’d you do t’me?!”  
  
Horror twirled his axe a bit, bringing the blade up to run his tongue down. Red stared at the insane skeleton, swallowing thickly as he thought over his options. Stay here and get fucked up by this creep or run and hope he isn’t too fast. There was no way in hell he’d be able to take this creep on.

 

Horror took another step forward and Red took off. There was a twinkle of excitement in Horror’s eye, he even made a happy little purring sound. Oh how he loved to hunt! He easily made his way back into the trees, able to hide himself and keep chase. His pretty little toy wasn’t going to escape, just had to get him into a nicer spot for some fun.  
  
It was incredibly easy to get Red to go where he wanted. Shoot some bones here, throw an axe there, wherever an attack went the prey would run the opposite way. The little game of cat and mouse continued on until Red was cornered against a rock wall and a very giddy Horror.  
  
“Stay back! I’m warnin’ ya!”  
  
Red held up his fists as if he could actually do something but Horror could only giggle more. He slowly stepped forward as he sized up his prey. Such a lovely, _lovely_ thing!  
  
“I just want to see more of that pretty pretty~”  
  
Red ducked just in time to miss an axe taking his head off. He tried to jump away but Horror grabbed his jacket. He elbowed his assailant as hard as he could but a harsh blow to the side of the head had him seeing stars. More crimson dripped from his skull as Horror moved to sit on his back, grabbing his wrists.  
  
They were easily pinned over Red’s head and a blade was jammed between both bones. Red yelled in pain as the blade nicked the bones of his wrists. Horror leaned down and nuzzled into that wound on his skull.  
  
“So much pretty pretty, so much red!”  
  
He laved his tongue over the wound, Red hissing when he felt the appendage try to shove itself into the cracks. Horror purred in delight as he pulled away, tongue running over his own fangs. He giggled as he looked that wrist wound over, slowly moving off his prize.  
  
“Let me go ya sick fuck! My Bro’s gonna kick your ass when ‘e-”  
  
Red was cut off by a harsh kick to the ribs. He bit down a scream as it forced his wrists to move, causing that blade to cut even deeper into bone. He buried his face in the snow, breathing shakily. He could swear a rib just cracked from that.  
  
“Such a naughty naughty nasty pretty, I should teach you a lesson, yes I should~”   
  
With a low giggle Horror moved down to trail a blade ever so slowly down Red’s spine. He easily sliced through the clothing keeping his prize hidden, ignoring the squirming beneath himself. Well, almost ignoring it. More blades formed to pin Red’s legs apart. Nice and spread, nice and pretty, oh so perfect.

 

“What the fuck are ya doin’?! Get offa me-EE!”  
  
Red buried his face in an arm and bit it hard when he felt a blade trailing over his pelvis. A tremor of fear wracked his body, such a beautiful thing for Horror to see. That blade moved to poke and trail and prod ever so gently over the magic in his toy’s pelvis.  
  
“Don’t ya fuckin’ dare!”  
  
With a giggle Horror slowly pressed the tip of that blade into Red’s magic. Red felt tears well up as his magic was violated, trying to not clench. If he clenched it would cut and if it cut this would end far worse than what it already was.  
  
“Such a pretty pretty…”  
  
Horror’s voice was soft now as he slowly twisted the blade, watching as Red struggled to keep calm. He pulled the blade back and turned it around, nosing at that magic with the handle. He paused as he thought it over, knocking himself on the side of the head with a hand. Duh!  
  
Red glanced back as he heard shuffling, immediately regretting his decision. Horror had slipped his pants down just enough to reveal his cock.  
  
“Okay pretty pretty, which hole do I use?”  
  
Horror leaned over Red to boop him on the teeth.  
  
“This one?”  
  
He then prodded at Red’s pelvis with his cock, voice going lower.  
  
“Or this one?”  
  
“NEITHER!! FUCK OFF!”

 

Horror licked over Red’s wounded skull again before moving down to nuzzle his vertebrae. He positioned himself, giggling a bit as he made eye contact with Red. He could see the fear in those eyes, like a little bunny having been cornered by a fox.  
  
Red screamed when Horror rammed into him, simultaneously biting into his vertebrae. He struggled in his bonds, biting his own arm to try and muffle himself. Tears started slipping down his cheeks, eyes shut tightly as Horror started an uneven rhythm. It was painful, god was it painful. He felt like his insides were being ripped apart.  
  
“Stop! Fuck-STOP!”  
  
Red managed to choke out a plea before his face was slammed down into the snow. Horror leaned back, tongue lolling out as he continued to thrust. He loved how his little friend would tense and squirm beneath him, the lack of oxygen so intoxicating to play with. He snatched that collar around Red’s neck and pulled him back hard.  
  
Another scream ripped from Red’s throat as that blade slid across his bones, cutting ever deeper. Horror laved his tongue over the side of Red’s face, his other hand forcing its way down to sensitive ribs. Red grit his teeth as those fingers trailed over his cracks, jamming their tips inside and reopening old wounds.  
  
“Su-uch a pretty-YY oh, so goooood~!”  
  
Horror was slamming his hips now, lead leaned back with his tongue out. God it had been so long since he had such a wonderful little toy to play with! Maybe he would let this one live? He heard a strangled sound beneath himself, eyelights crossing when Red got unbearably tight. A few more harsh thrusts and he came in a fit of laughter.  
  
Horror lied on top of Red, forcing his head back into the snow. He turned it to the side and licked idly over the wounds on his toy’s neck.  
  
“A tasty pretty pretty…”  
  
“Go-Go fuck y’self!”  
  
Red couldn’t believe he’d just gotten off to that. He didn’t even know the guy but by GOD that- it was so wrong. But he was being choked and it was so brutal, his body was so used to being treated that way. But he knew who was on top of him-actually he didn’t know who the HELL this was. And still, he’d gotten off.  
  
Horror slipped off of Red and flopped on the snow beside him, giggling as he looked his ruined toy over. So much blood, so much spunk, such a ruined sight. He hummed as a blade formed in hand. He grinned and started picking at his teeth. He could swear-yes! A little piece of bone. He flicked it out and ran his tongue between his teeth.  
  
Red growled when Horror moved over him again, leaning down to put his head in the snow. He gave an upside down grin, hood slipping down. His eyes glowed brightly in the sudden shade and Red spit on his forehead.  
  
Horror gasped and stood back up, wiping at his forehead.  
  
“So he’s a spitty! Why didn’t you say so little pretty spitty?”  
  
That blade on his wrists was snatched up in one hand, the other taking hold of both red’s wrists. Horror tossed his prize at a nearby tree, not even caring that he’d ripped the leg blades from the ground. Red hit the tree with a dull thud, eyes going wide as he tried to catch his breath. His wrists were grabbed and pinned against the tree, another knife trapping him in place.  
  
Horror leaned down and purred in his face, running his tongue over that still bleeding neck wound. Oh _so_ delicious!  
  
“Ya already got off now lemme go!”  
  
“Tsk, tsk, such an impatient pretty spitty.”  
  
Horror stood tall and pulled his pants down to reveal his cock.  
  
“The pretty spitty needs to do a sucky~”  
  
“Fuck no! I’ll bite y’dick off!”  
  
Horror shivered in excitement and formed his axe again. He knelt back down and gently tapped it over Red’s teeth one by one.  
  
“Then the teeth go bye bye~”  
  
Red swallowed thickly, turning away from Horror. Horror just giggled and stood back up, moving to press his cock into Red’s cheek.  
  
“If I get a good sucky, my little pretty can live. If I get a bad sucky, my little pretty becomes a little dusty hehe~”  
  
Red growled at him, tears still streaming down his face. Horror grabbed his chin and forced him to look foward. His cock was shoved against teeth and Red shut his eyes tightly. Horror ran his tongue over his teeth, gleeful either way. Red finally relented and opened his mouth.  
  
Red shut his eyes tightly when Horror rammed into him. He balled his fists, trembling as the monster before him gave no mercy. Horror grabbed Red’s skull and guided him in his thrusts, a blade remaining in one hand. He stabbed the tree with it and used the blade as a better hold to really give it to his toy.  
  
Red felt as if his jaw were going to break but he kept it open, the fear of being dusted keeping him obedient. His eyes shot wide when Horror exploded in his mouth, pulling out to cum even more on his face. Red choked on it, spitting out as much as he could. He breathed hard, head bowing. He refused to look up at this abomination.  


Horror forced his chin up and locked eyes with his prize, giggling in glee.  
  
“Poor little pretty spitty…”  
  
Horror reached beneath Red’s shirt, grin growing as his pet squirmed and struggled.  
  
“GET OUTTA MY CHEST!”  
  
Horror ignored the plea and took a firm hold on his prize. He pulled out Red’s soul and purred in glee, taking it in both hands. He gently pet over the top with a finger, standing tall. He looked down to Red, chuckling lowly as he thought over what to do with it. He moved it to his mouth and ran his tongue over the sensitive magic. Red gasped and shut his eyes tightly, body trembling. That felt so wrong but so right-!  
  
“What to do with the glowey hmm?”  
  
Horror ran his teeth over it, slowly slipping it into his mouth. Red gasped and struggled, trying to get free to save himself. Was he going to swallow his soul?! Horror swapped it from one side of his mouth to the other before spitting it back out into a hand. He wiped his mouth as he looked Red over, getting a lovely idea.  
  
“The warm and glowey should go where it’s warm and glowey~”

 

Red had a sinking feeling as Horror moved on him again. One hand snatched up Red’s right leg while a foot stepped on his left one. Horror spread him wide and looked that lovely magic over. He purred at just how _right_ this looked. A glowey in a glowey!  
  
“No no no no NONONONONO!”  
  
Red’s pleas turned into a choked sob of disgust and horror as his soul was shoved back inside himself. Horror purred as he forced it in, pushing it as far as he could. He jumped back to admire the sight before himself, such a wonderful little glowey in a glowey.  
  
Red felt so _wrong_ . He could feel his soul pulsing where the sun didn’t shine and it was sickening. He tried to force it out but the magic remained.  
  
Horror leaned down to give Red a little nuzzle on the cheek.  
  
“Such a _fun_ fun time! A good little toy, the best little toy.”  
  
He ran his tongue down Red’s wounded neck again, shivering in delight at the taste.  
  
“Tasty little toy! I’ll be back for you, don’t worry, yes I will. And we can have more fun with more gloweys in even more glowey places!”  
  
Horror popped back up and gave Red a salute, axe forming in one hand. He plopped it on his shoulder, gave Red a salute, and did an exaggerated high legged march back into the trees.

 

When he was gone the magic on Red’s wrists finally disappeared. He collapsed against the tree, one hand slamming over his face. The other shakily moved down to remove his soul. He gently held it and moved it back to the appropriate place, sighing out shakily. He felt so disgusting, so horrible.  
  
\----  
  
An odd scent near one of Red’s patrol routes had Edge on high alert. There had been quite a few strange skeletons appearing as of late. He’d only gotten a glimpse of an especially damaged one but he couldn’t get a good shot in on it. Perhaps Red managed to injure one?  
  
As he made his way towards one of the many rock walls marking the end of the Underground he picked up on a soft sound. He narrowed his eyes on it, picking up the pace until he could see what the hell was going on.  
  
Edge’s eyes widened at seeing his brother in a bloody mess. His clothes were torn to shreds, his pants showed off his magic, and it was clear he’d been used. Red was trembling in his spot, tears still slipping down his cheeks.  
  
“Get up.”  
  
Red tensed at hearing Edge, giving his brother a small peek from between fingers. Edge just grimaced, giving his brother a harsh kick to the ribs.  
  
“Get UP!”  
  
Red scrambled to his feet, doing his best to hide his exposed bits. The clothing had been so destroyed, it was almost impossible to hide it all. He cowered when Edge knelt down before him, forcing eye contact.  
  
“I kick you out and you find someone new. Is that it?”  
  
Red had more tears slipping down his cheeks.  
  
“No! He attacked me an-”  
  
“And you didn’t fight. Look at you-even your soul is soiled.”  
  
Edge stood tall and crossed his arms, glaring down at his damaged sibling.  
  
“You disgust me, brother.”  
  
Red felt more tears well up. He balled his fists and shut his eyes tightly, keeping his head down.  
  
“And now I have to punish you.”  
  
Red shivered at that, knowing his brother wouldn’t hold back this time. He’d really messed up, letting that guy touch him. He should’ve fought back more, he should’ve tried harder, but he didn’t. It’s all his fault.  
  
“Follow me.”  
  
“Y-Yes, Boss…”  
  
“Hmph, as of right now I am your master and you will address me as such.”  
  
Red’s eyes widened at that. Oh shit he was _really_ mad.  
  
“Yes, master…”  
  
Edge hummed in approval, leading the way home.  
  
\----  


Red felt humiliated as he walked through Snowdin. He could hear the citizens snickering at him, whispering about him. He forced his tears to stay in place. Now he would only look even weaker than he already was. He didn’t need to make Edge look any worse.  
  
He followed his brother inside their home, head held low. Edge closed the door behind him and locked it.  
  
“Undress.”  
  
Red looked up at him, cheeks coloring ever so slightly. He didn’t want to. He couldn’t let Edge see what he’d let happen.  
  
“Do not make me repeat myself, Sans.”  
  
Red looked away as he slipped his ruined jacket and shirt off. He could feel Edge’s focus roaming over him, judging him. He felt so small. He took in a shuddering breath as he slipped his pants off, revealing the true mess. Edge scrunched his face in distaste.  
  
“Bathe then come to my bedroom. Make it quick.”  
  
Red gave a small nod and hurried off upstairs. Edge narrowed his eyes, letting out a soft growl. He had so much to remark on his brother, so much to reclaim. That soul especially, so violated by another’s touch. His brother truly was a little slut.  
  
\---  
  
Red’s hand was trembling as he held it over the knob. He didn’t want to walk inside but an order was an order. He closed his eyes, took in a breath, and let it out. He could do this. He slipped the door open and walked inside, shutting it behind himself.  
  
All he could see in the room was the faint glow of a soul in a rib cage along with his brother’s single glowing eye. He shivered and stood his ground.  
  
“Don’t just stand there, come here!”  
  
Red quickly moved over to the bed, tensing when he was plucked off the ground. He was easily shoved down into it, wrists restrained by a single hand. Red had tears welling up from the pain, hissing through his teeth. Edge lessened his grip slightly at feeling the new injuries. He leaned up to examine them, a dull glow slipping from the bone.  
  
“I-I’m so sorry, Bo-Master.”  
  
Edge ran his thumb over the wounds as he leaned over his brother. He let his tongue slip out, ever so gently running over the wounds. Red whined through his teeth at the sting, scrunching his eyes shut. When a warmth took over to soothe his wounds he slowly looked up at his brother’s chest. He was being healed?  
  
Edge huffed and pulled from the wounds, forcing Red’s head to the side. Red gasped when he felt that tongue run over his wounds, moaning when that healing magic took hold. Maybe his brother wasn’t too mad, he _was_ healing him. That usually only happened after the fun.  
  
“You are to only be marked by me. Is that understood?”  
  
Red gave a small nod and Edge moved down to lock his brother in a demanding kiss. Red moaned into it, melting into the sheets. He loved when his brother was gentle like this, he needed it.  
  
Edge pulled from the kiss and rammed his knee into Red’s pelvis. Red’s eyes crossed in pain as he fell back onto the bed gasping.  
  
“You are still going to be punished. Which would you prefer?”  
  
Edge put his hand around Red’s neck, eyes narrowing.  
  
“A beating or to satisfy me and beg my forgiveness?”  
  
Red whimpered as his neck was slowly squeezed tigher and tighter.  
  
“B-Beg! I’ll Be-ack!”  
  
Edge squeezed hard for only a second before releasing. He trailed his fingers down Red’s chest as he moved to sit back on his mountain of pillows. He propped his hands behind his back. His magic could be seen glowing in his shorts and Red knew what he had to do.  
  
“Th-Thanks for uh, bein’ merciful, Master…”  
  
Edge rolled his eyes and settled back.  
  
“Get to work before I reconsider.”  
  
Red nodded and moved forward. He lied between Edge’s legs, shutting his eyes as he ran his tongue over that hidden cock. Edge rumbled in approval, ready for his brother’s little show.  
  
Red breathed warmly over the fabric before gripping it with his teeth. He slowly pulled it down, Edge lifting his legs a bit to assist. Once they were off Red moved up to run his tongue over Edge’s cock. He shut his eyes as he worked, taking the base in hand. He loved how worked up Edge would get from this, how needy he could be. Red knew just how to tease him until he would crack and slam him into the bed.  
  
Edge sighed in bliss as Red took him in, watching as his brother skillfully sucked him off. The way he would swirl his tongue under the head was just _sinful_ by how good it felt. Red opened his eyes to peep up at his brother, moaning around the cock in his mouth. Edge felt a tremor of arousal as he reached down to push Red farther down.  
  
Red’s eyes scrunched shut as he took in more. He pulled off before moving back down, starting to bob. As his mouth worked his hand would pump in time. He loved the way it would pulse in his mouth, the soft sounds his brother would make. He could do this forever just to hear Edge in bliss.  
  
“Get on it.”  
  
Red pulled away from Edge’s cock, wiping a trail of saliva as he sat up.  
  
“Gladly, Master.”  
  
Red moved to his knees, shifting to where he was right above Edge’s cock. He slowly lowered himself, still a bit tender from the rough treatment in the woods. He could swear he had a small nick somewhere from that knife too. He shivered when they were pelvis to pelvis, loving how full Edge always made him.  
  
“You will not come until I say so. Now start moving.”  
  
Red nodded, putting his hands on Edge’s chest. He slowly moved up then slid back down, being gentle with himself. Edge narrowed his eyes.  
  
“Too sore from before?”  
  
“Yeah, fucker put a knife in me.”  
  
Edge blinked at that before rolling his eyes. Red squeaked when their positions were shifted. His legs were hiked over Edge’s shoulders and a sinister smirk made itself known.  
  
“Then let this be a lesson.”  
  
Red’s hand slammed to his mouth to muffle him as Edge rammed him. His eyes shut tightly as a mixture of bliss and agony took over. His entire body was sent sliding on the sheets with each thrust only to be pulled back for another and another. His eyes rolled in the back of his head as he gave in to the bliss.  
  
Edge eventually moved his hand to Red’s neck. He took hold and pressed down, his other hand holding those hips in place. He shut his eyes as he took in the pleasure, the way his brother would squirm beneath him and scratch his wrist for air. So intoxicating. He loosened his grip after a few seconds, leaning down to trap Red in a vicious kiss.  
  
Red moaned loudly into it, a mixture of pained and pleasured noises escaping him. The way Edge was slamming into him was torture and yet he felt his peak building yet again. Edge must have felt it too since he grabbed Red’s soul in hand and gave it a harsh squeeze. Red yelled in a mix of burning pain and unbearable bliss.  
  
“You come when I say.”  
  
Edge snarled down at him, reaching within his own chest. His hips kept moving as he pulled out his own soul. Red’s entire body trembled in excitement as his brother shoved their souls together. An explosion of magic erupted in the room as the two bonded yet again. Red’s cry of bliss turned to one of pain as his brother bit his collarbone, muffling himself. His hips began to slow as the overpowering bliss slowly started to fade.  
  
Edge breathed hard around his brother’s collarbone, eyes shut tightly. Red was HIS and his alone. No one would dare touch him, dare claim him as their own. They were bonded and there was nothing anyone could do about it!  
  
Edge released his brother’s collarbone and slowly sat up, pushing their souls back into place. Red was a trembling mess of bliss beneath him. Every single time they bonded he felt like his entire world exploded into raw pleasure, everything felt good.  
  
“You are _mine_ , Sans. I don’t want this to happen again.”  
  
Red moaned as he tried to move, giving a weak nod.  
  
Edge huffed and looked his brother over. Why was he such a mess? Oh well, more punishments and training might be able to fix it. He just needed to find the right motivation for his lazy brother.


End file.
